Drug
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: Summary: Sasuke tells Sakura why he should stay away from her, and she couldn't be any happier. Quote is inside. My sixth quote-shot. Please enjoy!


Wow, it's been a while since I updated.  
>I can't wait till summer vacation.<br>That will give me lots of time to write and update!

Please enjoy my 6th quote-shot!

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."<em>

-Roy Croft

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, there was a seven year old named Sasuke Uchiha.<br>He was a child prodigy that had many things: looks, talent, money, academic knowledge, luxury, and popularity.  
>Everyone perceived him high in ranking, and young Sasuke never hesitated to boast it.<br>In everywhere he went, he would walk with an erect posture and a chin held high.  
>In everywhere he went, he was treated like royalty.<em>

"Hello Sasuke-san," A maid greeted and bowed as her young master walked across the broad mansion hallway. The other maids in sight acknowledged his presence before followed suit. The little boy smirked in pride as he continued to march between the rows of bowing maidens.

He kept the same smirk on his face as he continued to exit the Uchiha compounds. As he continued to walk through the gardens that would lead him to the main gates, gardeners and butlers turned towards his way and bowed.

"Sasuke-san," they formally greeted.

Sasuke's smirk only grew in size, not surprised that his royal treatment didn't end at home. Even from across the street, girls were heard squealing in interest while other boys either eyed him in envy, or whined about why their lives were not as desirable as his.

One of the Uchiha Clan's chauffeurs, Horizo, approached the small, praised figure and kept a stoic, but formal-worthy, expression as he gestured him with an outstretched hand.

"Are you ready to depart for school, Sasuke-sama?" Horizo requested.

Turning to him with an unfaltering smirk, "Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "But drive slowly—I want my fans to continue enjoying their favorite part of the day."

Hiding his disgust for the boy's narcissism, Horizo nodded and motioned him to the long, glossy, black limo that patiently waited for its passengers.

With indefatigable pride, little Sasuke hopped inside the luxurious limo and remembered to open the window, for the fan girls to keep an eye on their prize. Horizo started the vehicle's engine, and the elongated car proceeded onto the road slowly, giving a chance for the running fan girls to catch up.

Sasuke looked forward and closed his eyes, still having that same smirk his face held since this morning.

Despite having everything as a daily routine, Sasuke never grew tired or bored and instead, used the everyday rerun as a tool to polish his pride.

_To maintain his pride and popularity, he kept a stoic, apathetic composure._  
><em>Throughout his years, his expressions and gestures were kept stoic and indifferent.<br>He no longer worked to obtain his daily attention;  
>He assumed that his fans would fight to get <em>_**his **__attention instead.  
>And that was exactly what his fans did.<em>

Sasuke Uchiha, now 16, continued to walk across the hallways of the great and prestigious, Konoha High School. Holding his blue backpack on one shoulder with one hand and filling the space in his pocket with another, the tall, striking onyx-eyed Uchiha ignored the adoring and envious looks he received from both genders, and continued his way towards his locker.

Girls swooned over him, and even some boys did the same. The rest of the boys eyed him with either envy or disgust, and Sasuke only flashed them with a cocky smirk in response, making the boys' blood boil.

Continuing to ignore the heart-eyed girls that followed him as he ambled, teenage Sasuke Uchiha stopped in front of his pastel blue school locker and proceeded to turn the lock and soon, opened the thin-metal constructed compartment that held love letters that he would remind himself to throw away later. He un-slung his backpack and zipped it open, emptying out each burdening carriage and placing them stoically inside the paper and card crowded, wall-attached booth.

The drooling girls that watched his actions from behind squealed in every movement the handsome Uchiha made. Some squealed louder while proclaiming that the young prodigy just noticed their marvelously, hand-crafted work and presumed that they were good enough to keep.

Which, of course, he won't.

He needed to make room for the ones he'll get tomorrow.

_His life was perfect.  
>He had everything figured out,<br>He knew everything that would happen next,  
>And he knew exactly what to do when they did.<br>Until…_

Too busy with their own little world, Sasuke and his followers didn't notice two girls walking their way with one holding a tower of textbooks on her tiny, but strong arms.

"Sakura, you do realize you can get those books after school, right?"One girl reminded.

"I know, Ino," said the other, "But I don't have time to get them after school! I have Math Club after school, _remember_?"

Rolling her eyes, "Well how do you expect to fit it all in you locker?" Ino asked, "You could barely fit them in your arms!"

"I'll think of a wa-AAAAYYYYY!"

Voices were heard grunting as their owners and several heavy textbooks made their way towards the ground, pelting a small, feminine figure in the process. A group of girls were heard gasping dramatically as they beheld the sudden sight before them.

"Sasuke!" his followers gasped before helping him up, "Sasuke, are you alright?" one of them worried.

"Sakura!" Ino called out as she assisted her friend to stand, "Sakura, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," both Sasuke and Sakura responded together as they straightened out some of the wrinkles on their clothes. For Sakura, the process was more difficult since she had to move with her slightly battered body.

After he was done straightening out his clothes, "Watch where you're going," Sasuke commanded as he glared at the pink-haired girl in front of him.

Eyes wide at the statement, "Watch where _I'm_ going?" Sakura screeched, "_You_ should be watching where_ you're_ going!" Sakura countered.

"_You_ ran into me," Sasuke reminded, hiding the surprise he received when the girl gave him no royal treatment or any sign of holy worship.

Shaking her head disapprovingly, "_No_," Sakura corrected, "_I _couldn't see because of my books. _You _could. Therefore,_ you_ should've watched where _you_ were going!"

"Well maybe _you _shouldn't have carried so many books in the first place," Sasuke countered, "You do realize you could get them after school right?"

Ino mouthed a silent "thank you" to the heavens while Sakura just ignored her.

"Well at least I have something _worth _doing after school!" Sakura countered back, "I'm not like _certain _people here who leads an army of mindless zombies after school, just so he can feel better about himself."

Taken aback, "Do you_ know_ who _I_ am?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes," Sakura spat, "You hold the world's _biggest_ stick and have it shoved up your_ ass_!"

Sasuke's fan girls gasped at the statement, and even their idol, Sasuke Uchiha, cannot help but leave a mouth wide open.

Nobody had insulted him before.

Nobody had ruined his pride before.

"C'mon, Ino," Sakura called out as she bent down to pick up her slightly worn-down textbooks, "help me carry these books to my locker."

"But," Ino hesitated, "My nai—"

"_Now_," Sakura stated.

Ino sighed hopelessly before obeying her demand. Nobody wants to mess with an aggravated Sakura Haruno.

As the two girls walked away from their sight, Sasuke told himself to close his mouth. With deep confusion, Sasuke rubbed his temples, wondering why his head suddenly hurt so much.

Nobody made him felt this way before.

_He met Sakura Haruno._

"Ugh," Sakura grunted as she continued to shove the textbooks in her locker, "Can you believe that jerk?"

Watching her friend work in the sidelines, "You do realize that he's Sasuk—"

"I know _exactly_ who he is, Ino," Sakura seethed as she shoved the final book inside before slamming her locker closed, "That conceited son of a b—"

"Everyone in the school will _hate_ you if they found out you had a fight with their _god_," Ino reminded with disgust, "If you're gonna hate on him, you can't let anybody know that."

"I don't care," Sakura turned to her blonde friend with crossed arms, "When did I _ever_ care?"

"You should care," Ino stated.

Rolling her eyes, "Okay, you're right, Ino!" Sakura agreed sarcastically, "Why should I be a normal living person with a carefree spirit, if I can be a self-conscious _spazz _like that Uchiha brat?"

"These people can ruin your reputation, Sakura," Ino reminded.

Rolling her eyes again, "Oh _yeah_," Sakura, again, agreed sarcastically, "Because the people who ruin their self-respect to be mindless zombie followers for an attention craving wuss are gonna ruin _my _reputation. Yeah, that sounds reasonably s_cary_!"

"Well, I still think you should be careful," Ino reminded again.

"For what?" Sakura sarcastically asked.

"For me"

With one with wide eyes and the other with irritated ones, the two girls looked at the tall, dark figure that loomed over them with his shadow.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sakura demanded.

"Don't call me that," Sasuke barked, "And apologize!"

Scoffing, "For what?" Sakura screeched.

"For disrespecting me," Sasuke stated.

Blood boiled in her veins and Sakura did her best to hold herself back from punching the boy to the other side of the halls.

The nerve of this guy!

"I don't think you know the meaning of _respect_, Uchiha," Sakura stated.

"Enlighten me," Sasuke dared, ignoring the rude nickname.

"To make a long story short," Sakura started, "Respect is a two way street. If you don't respect me, then I don't respect you."

"But I'm differe—"

"H_ow_?" Sakura demanded, "How in the _crap_ are you _any _different from _any _of us?"

The student body was now gathered around the sight, watching either amusingly or intently at the heated scene.

"I'm special," Sasuke affirmed.

"Oh yes, Uchiha," Sakura agreed before she and Ino turned to walk away, "You're _very _special."

When the two girls were finally out of sight, Sasuke smirked in pride, proud to see that the girl finally gets it.

The moment was short-lived, however, when he realized what she really meant.

"What the f—"

_Sakura Haruno drove the great Sasuke Uchiha to edges he never thought he would ever go.  
>She was unpredictable, and so were his reactions.<br>He never felt so humiliated, pride-crushed, and defeated in his entire life.  
>He felt vulnerable and out of control, and he knew he should get away from her before it was too late.<br>But for some reason, he just__** can't**__.  
>He approached her every day with an attempt to charm her, and then <em>_**break**__ her.  
>He wanted her to fall for him so he could make<em>_** her**__ feel confused,  
>Make<em>_** her**__ feel crushed,  
>Make <em>_**her**__ feel like…this.  
>But since his tactics were not working,<br>He decided to change it.  
>But he could have never predicted…<em>

"Haruno"

Said aggravated girl turned around and faced the determined, tall boy that towered over her not-so-tiny form.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sakura demanded.

"To start over"

Sakura paused and her eyes grew big.

She definitely wasn't expecting _that_.

"What?" Sakura urged.

"This entire thing is stupid," Sasuke started, "All this fighting is stupid. I don't want to fight anymore."

"So?" Sakura urged suspiciously.

"_So_," Sasuke concluded, "let's be friends."

Sakura's mouth is also now wide open. She cannot to believe what he's saying.

So she didn't.

"What are you plotting, Uchiha?" Sakura inquired apprehensively.

Waving his hands defensively, "Nothing," Sasuke lied, "I just want to be friends."

Sakura continued to be skeptic and eyed him suspiciously. She still wasn't buying it, but why not? If things don't go the way it should have, she'll just get him back, _hard_.

"Alright," Sakura expected, "And how would you like to start off this _friendship_?"

Sasuke smiled triumphantly and tapped his chin playfully with a finger, motioning a thinking gesture, "How 'bout a movie, this Saturday night?"

Raising an eyebrow, "That sounds like a date to me," Sakura commented.

"It's not," Sasuke assured, "We'll only be going as friends," stretching out a hand, "promise."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, and then to his hand, before hesitantly meeting him halfway. When their hands made contact, a strange feeling connected between them, and it took a lot from them to let go. Awkwardly, Sakura smiled and chuckled at him before nodding and walking away. As he watched her retreating form, Sasuke clenched his fist, trying to keep her warmth in the palm of his hand.

_That he would fall for her._

"Kung Fu Panda 2 was awesome!" Sakura cheered and raised a fist in the air.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Sasuke commented, finishing his cup of soda before throwing it in a trash can, "But don't you think it's a little childish?"

Gasping dramatically, "Of course not!" Sakura retorted, "If it was too childish, then they wouldn't let his mother die!"

"Someone always dies in movies, Sakura," Sasuke reminded.

Sticking out her tongue, "Yeah," Sakura agreed, "But not in children's movies!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly before ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Sakura whined before pushing him off, "You don't just mess up someone's hair like that!" Sakura scolded, "How would _you_ feel when someone ruffles_ your_ hair?"

"What are yo—H-hey! S-stop it!" Sasuke disapproved as he tried to push the girl off of him.

"Not very pleasant now is it?" Sakura teased as she continued to mess up his hair.

"Okay that's it!" Sasuke warned before running to mess her hair up again, "Come back here!" Sasuke commanded playfully.

Squealing playfully before running away, "Never!" she laughed as she continued running off with Sasuke chasing her.

_For months in their developed friendship, Sasuke grew very close to the bright pinkette and the previous plan was forgotten.  
>The two told each other secrets, hung out in each other's houses, and did almost everything together after Ino moved away, which, of course, Sasuke was there for comfort when Sakura was crying buckets of tears on the weekend Ino left.<br>Everything was going perfectly, until…_

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard her called out from the distance.

_He realized that with her, he can't breathe._

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard her call out again.

_He realized that with her, he can't keep his composure._

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard her call out again as she ran towards his direction.

_He realized that with her, he was more confused and un-figured out than he already was._

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she neared him, "Sasuke-kun, can't you hear me?"

_He realized that with her, he was no longer in control. _

"Sasuke-kun?" she called again with concern on her big, _beautiful_, green eyes.

_His mind would become foggy, and his heart would ache as it tried to burst out from his chest. His breath would get caught in his throat until he choked, and the control of his body movements would be lost. Something would fill his adrenaline-pumping form with something so thick and deep, it would drown him, and he would wish every day that he wouldn't explode from the pressure._

"Sasuke-kun!" she whined impatiently, "Sasuke-kun, talk to me!"

_He realized that with her, he could not sleep.  
>And when he did, she was in every dream that he would have.<br>And when he was awake, she would be in the daydreams._

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion and watched Sasuke turn around and walk away.

_He realized that with her, he was in a danger zone._

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out and held him to stop his movements. To her disappointment, he ignored her and continued on his way, as if her efforts were only as strong as the wind.

_So he stayed away._

"Sasuke!"

_For many months, that was exactly what the young Uchiha did.  
>The more Sakura tried to obtain his attention, the more Sasuke pushed her away.<br>And the more he did so, the more she was having enough.  
>On the first day of June, she approached him and made the biggest announcement she had ever made in her life, and the biggest regret Sasuke had ever made in his.<em>

"Uchiha"

Said boy ignored her, and continued to pretend to read the open math textbook that's laid out on the desk before him. He wasn't using the textbook, but when she came, it was a lifesaver from what was about to come.

He used it to hide his surprise when she called him "Uchiha."

She stopped calling him "Uchiha" when they became friends.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed and her facial expression stoic. The stern and serious tone she was using made Sasuke really think about what to say; but since he couldn't think of anything, he stayed silent, not looking up from the math problems in front of him.

Seeing that she wasn't getting a response anytime soon, "Fine," Sakura raised her right hand and took off the diamond ring Sasuke gave her for her birthday, before placing it on the space in front of him.

"Then I'm done with you too," Sakura finished before walking away, not aware that Sasuke was watching her like a knife had just been stabbed across his chest.

_Sasuke waited for days for Sakura to give in and tell him she couldn't stand being away from him anymore.  
>Sasuke waited for days for Sakura to show up in his mansion gates and tell him she wanted to be friends again.<br>Sasuke waited for days for Sakura to ask him to hangout on the last day of school._

Sasuke continued to look around the school compound, but for his pride, didn't make it obvious. Girls, as usual, were following him with either their eyes or their bodies, and the guys, also as usual, were either envying him or wishing they were him.

_Today __**is**__ the last day of school._

Everything was exactly the way they were before he met and befriended that pink-haired girl.

He didn't like that.

After a few more minutes of searching, Sasuke finally found who he was looking for. From the distance, Sakura is smiling and laughing and looked like an angel doing so when the sunrays flashed her delicate, white skin. Sasuke squinted closer for a clearer view, and scowled when he saw what, or more specifically _who_, was making her laugh.

From the distance, Sakura and another guy, who everyone knew as Rock Lee, were hanging out near the vending machines as Lee continued to tell jokes with every word that resulted a laugh out of her delicate lips.

With blood boiling and eyes fuming red, Sasuke lost his ability to think and his heart relied on itself to stomp towards the atrocious scene.

Sensing his fuming presence, Sakura and Lee turned with confused expressions to the irate boy marching towards them.

"Uchiha?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-sa—"

"_You_," Sasuke seethed at the bushy-browed guy next to Sakura, "Get away from _her_."

Intimidated by his tremendously dark aura, Lee scurried away from the scene, leaving _two_ incensed figures in that certain part of the quad.

"_You_," Sakura boiled, "What th—"

"Stay away from him!" Sasuke commanded, "Stay away from every guy in this school!"

"WHAT?"

Everyone in the quad stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the scene, but Sasuke and Sakura didn't care.

They're in their own world now.

"Don't you_ dare_ command me!" Sakura threatened, "You're not the boss of me, nor are you my friend!"

"I'm not!" Sasuke agreed.

"Then why the crap are you h—"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Everyone, even Sasuke, gasped. Sasuke never meant to say _that_, but now that it's out, there's no turning back.

It's time to end this.

Sakura's mouth was agape, completely speechless.

"W-wha?" Sakura speculated, "T-then why d-did you—"

"Because you're annoying, damn it!" Sasuke roared.

Now really confused, "W-wha—"

"I used to have everything _figured out_ before I met _you_!" Sasuke started, "I used to have everything under _control _before I met _you_!"

"I can't sleep, I can't think straight, I can't do _anything _when I'm with _you_!" Sasuke bellowed, "I spent years building myself to be perfect idol, and you tear it all down in _seconds_ without even _trying_!"

Raising an eyebrow, "Then why are y—"

"Because when I'm _not_ with you, it gets _worse_!" Sasuke continued, "The more you're not with me, the more I can't sleep, the more confused I am, and the more…e-empty and _worse_ I feel because _you're just not there_."

Sakura took in everything he's telling her, slowly, and blinked.

"So what are y—"

"Be my girlfriend," Sasuke ordered.

Raising an eyebrow, "Why would y—"

"Because—"

"Stop interrupting me!" Sakura scolded.

With eyes wide open, "Oh," looking down shamefully, "sorry," Sasuke apologized.

"Okay," Sakura nodded, "Why would you want me to be your girlfriend, if I make you so messed up?"

"I," Sasuke paused, "I don't know."

Taking her hands in his, "But I do know that when you're with me, I don't think about those things a lot," Sasuke commented, "I only think about it when you're not around. When you _are_ around, all of those things just fade away when you…um," Sasuke coughed uneasily with a blush creeping on his cheeks, "distract me."

Sakura blinked again and an "oh" escaped her soft, tantalizing lips. She blushed, realizing what he just said, before returning the grip on his hands.

"Well allow me to distract you again," Sakura smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking abo—"

Sasuke's eyes were at its widest as Sakura's lips caressed his. Sweet vanilla and cherries could be tasted from her lip gloss, and Sasuke was ashamed he only drank a can of soda before coming here. If he knew he was kissing this girl, he could've swallowed as much mints as his unstable body could.

He'd be willing to. This girl is the only thing in the world that can make him do the craziest things.

He released his hold of her hands and used them to pull her closer, kissing her back.

Gasps, cries, and other emotional noises were heard from the crowd, but the kissing couple in the center of the attention could only hear, feel, see, smell, and taste each other as if they were the only ones in the school yard.

After pulling away for air, the two leaned against each other's forehead and smiled as they tried to catch their breath.

"Are you still going to be confused after this?" Sakura asked.

Chuckling, and then smiling, "I'll figure things out," Sasuke assured.

_And the more they were together, the more he did._

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it?<br>...Hate it?  
>Please tell me what you think,<br>And thank you for reading!

Please visit my profile page for more information. I made a LiveJournal and a Youtube account to build connections between me and my readers.  
>It would be AWESOME if you guys were there!<br>I'd love, love, LOVE to hear you guys out!


End file.
